Gohan goes to high school
by laybugsayan
Summary: This is a Gohan goes to high school story where he won't be as soft as he was in the series, He still trains so is strong and everything else you will have to read to find out. not decided if there will be any pairing yet or not. rating for safety
1. Chapter 1

Gohan goes to high school

Ok guys first off Gohan has been training in the 7 year gap and as such he is still strongest on the planet.

Gohan will not be a nervous gibbering wreck like he is in dbz.

Goten and trunks can't go super sayan the idea that they can at the age of 7 is a bit ridiculous to me seeing as it is a legendary power so sorry Goten and Trunks fans.

Videl will be a bit harsher than in dbz as in she will be more closed minded and will think the world should bow at her feet sort of attitude.

Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I own nothing

Anyway enough out of me on with the story.

Sweat poured down his face as he breathed hard, eyes scanning the land for his opponent. Extending his senses further allowing nothing to move without him detecting it, he had caught his breath now and stood paralyzed waiting with tense muscles. Suddenly, a movement to his right, he didn't think only reacted as he sent a ki blast in its exact direct. Contact, he saw his enemy hit, he swivelled his body and flew in the direction of his opponent. He sent a whirlwind of attacks both physical and ki raining down on the enemy. From the dust a cry of 'galic gun' sounded closely followed by the attack which was too fast to avoid. He was hit but not out yet, he sent his own signature move back with a shout of 'Kamehameha' it ripped through the terrain as it hurtled towards its target who was unable to move or defend only momentarily marvel at its speed.

Gohan helped Vegita to his feet after the latter had admitted defeat, "Good spar Vegita sorry I had to cut it short, mum has me enrolled at school and I start today."

"WHAT! School? You are a high class sayan warrior you have no time for school."

Gohan chuckled "Yeah you tell that to my mother and earth will be down a protector. Anyway I'm going to head off I still have to shower and find the damn place. Same time tomorrow?" Vegita nodded as the both flew off in opposite directions.

On his way to school Gohan heard gunshots upon further investigation he realised it was a bank robbery, and the police were doing nothing, 'seriously the police can't handle a simple bank robbery.' Gohan thought to himself as he dumped his bag turn super and then realise he couldn't go into the fight wearing the same clothes so he used the handy clothes beam that piccolo taught him to change into a fighting gi. (I'm going to skip the actual fight since we all know how it goes)

Once he got to school he went to the front desk to collect his timetable, as he was wandering around assuming he was going the right way he felt someone bump into him, turning around he noticed a girl on the floor with dark hair tied into bunches, she wore a plain tee shirt with sorts and fighter gloves. Without offering to help her up he said "why are you wearing shorts? It's the middle of winter." It was genuine curiosity, he didn't mean for it to come out as rude as it did but the choice of clothing baffled him.

The girl shot up off the ground and glared at him "Hey bub, who do you think you are talking to? And for that matter why does it matter what I choose to wear? Now if you will excuse me I'm late." And with that she ran off to class.

Mr Smith (sorry I'm no good with names) had just finished taking roll call when Videl burst in the door mumbling all kinds of apologies for being late "That's ok Miss Satan we know how you're police work takes priority." He was about to begin is lesson when a knock at the door interrupted him.

"Ah I see you found the lesson ok, class this is Son Gohan he is a new student here and I hope you all learn something from him he scored a perfect 100 on the entrance exams." Gohan walked in and thanks to his sayan hearing he could hear the whispers of 'nerd' 'geek' 'weakling' Gohan furrowed his eyebrows were they judging him based on a test score? Did they assume they knew him?

"Gohan, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Mr Smith advised, Gohan turned to the class.

"I'm Son Gohan, I am here because my mother believes I should learn to interact with people my own age and I did not want to get into a disagreement with a frying pan. I have been studying from the moment I could talk and begun training in extreme survival and extreme martial arts not long after. I would usually advise people not to get on my bad side however most of you are already there."

The class looked at him in shock until a voice piped up "yeah right look at you, you're a twig stop bullshitting us and just sit down." Gohan sighed and made his way to the seat that a bubbly blonde was pointing to.

"Hey Gohan my name is Erasa with an 'E', this muscle head over here is Sharpener and of course you must know who this lovely lady next to me is." Erasa said pointing to Videl, Gohan looked over Erasa's shoulder to see who she was pointing at.

"Ah yes I remember you the girl with the inappropriate attire, you will catch a cold if you're not careful." Gohan told her without taking much notice of her, Sharpener quickly jumped to her defence.

"Hey you should watch your mouth around Videl don't you realise who her father is?"

Gohan leaned back on his chair and got a good look at Videl, "Can't say as she resembles anyone I know."

"You moron, my name is Videl Satan, daughter of Hercule Satan the man who saved the world. You should worship the ground he stands on." Videl said sticking her head up in pride. She looked over to see his reaction but all he was doing was stroking his chin apparently deep in thought.

"Satan, Hercule Satan. I've heard the name not for a while, wait a minute. Him the buffoon? You mean to tell me that the buffoon with convenient stomach aches actually went forth and multiplied? Oh sweet kami why do you do this to the world? As for you miss Satan all I can say is you are so lucky you didn't inherit your fathers' hair." Videl and Sharpener looked like they were about to blow a blood vessel, both were furious that this new kid had come along and insulted the greatest man in the world. Where was the respect for the man who saved the world? Just as they were about to lay into him verbally the school bell rang signalling the end of first period. Unfortunately for Gohan his sayan hearing amplified the sound to almost unbearable levels, he clamped his hands over his ears as he fought to get out of the room and into the sea of students.


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan goes to high school part 2

Hey guys first off thank you so much for the reviews, I have had a couple of request for pairings and as I said I haven't decided whether I will do any or not yet but your opinions do mean a lot.

However let me say this now, if I do have a pairing it will not be gohanxvidel sorry but I dislike the pairing so I can't write one. I did consider gohanxerasa, someone asked for gohanxmiraitrunks which I've not tried before. So just to let you know I do take your requests into account so let me know your thoughts.

Gohan looked down at his timetable 'right I have history then lunch and then PE. Ok not bad now history, that's this way I think' He headed off in the direction of his next lesson fighting the masses that were going in the opposite direction. Spotting Erasa in the distance going into a classroom Gohan assumed that was where he was meant to be and made his way in.

Breathing a sigh of relief as he finally got in the door he introduced himself to the teacher (Mr Bird) and took the free seat behind Erasa which was unfortunately next to Videl Satan. Grumbling under his breath and gritting his teeth in dislike he attempted to focus on the lesson only to find out it was about topics he knew inside out, back to front and upside down. This was stuff he learned at the age of 7 he looked around surely they couldn't be just learning this, this had to be like a review session but sure enough everyone was scribbling notes down furiously like there life depended on it. Gohan sighed knowing this was going to be another boring lesson.

Videl was sat grudgingly next to the new boy known as Gohan she was writing down notes as fast as she could not wanting to forget any of the King piccolo years. This was truly interesting and advanced stuff, she glanced over at the strange newcomer only to find that he was sat looking bored, rocking in his chair and doodling. Videl was astounded, she hated this kid already for insulting her and her father but he confused her and she soon found herself talking to him.

"What do you think you are doing? You are going to fail if you don't remember this, it's advanced history very complex." Videl whispered to him, he open an eye and looked over at her.

"My, my, is Satan worried about little old me? Well I'm flattered but I don't need to write any silly note for this supposed advanced history." Videl turn slightly red trying to control her anger.

"No I'm not worried but I don't want you to come crying to me when we have our finals and you haven't got any note to study with."

"I see and why pray tell miss Satan would I want to borrow YOUR notes?" Gohan said shutting his eyes again knowing it would aggravate the girl that he was showing such disrespect for her.

"How dare you I happen to have the best test scores in the class, you would be lucky to have my note to use."

"Correction you did have the best test scores, now that title is mine, just like the title of strongest in the school is mine although its mine by default since there is no one on this planet who can defeat me in spar." Gohan replied he wasn't boasting or rubbing it in her face, only stating the facts.

"why I should make you eat those words Son!" Videl screamed forgetting they were in the classroom.

"Satan, Son is there something you would like to share with the class? No? then go and stand out in the hall with the buckets." Mr Bird held up the buckets of water for them as they came to the front.

"How long for sir?" Gohan asked.

"I think 15 mins will be punishing enough." Mr Bird said as Videl paled, Gohan looked confused.

"Are you serious? 15mins Is long to you guys?"

"Ok 20 for you MR Son now go." Videl and Gohan walked out the door and stood in the hall holding the buckets up.

After 5mins of silence Videl needed something to take her mind off of her aching arms, mentally sighing in defeat she turned to Gohan.

"So, these buckets are getting heavy aren't they." She said hoping to strike up a conversation. Gohan looked at her with a lifted brow, sure enough he could see the slight tremble of her arms. Are humans really this weak?

"Not really, tell me something, if you are supposed to be the best in martial arts and the strongest next to your father then how come holding some buckets of water is so tough for you?" Videl looked shocked at this, it was not said in a harsh tone although come to think of it hardly anything this boy had said was harsh.

"Well We don't lift buckets for training." She reasoned feebly "Anyway how come you're finding it so easy, you're scrawny and barely have any muscle on you but you are stood there cool as a cucumber."

"Ah well Miss Satan things are hardly ever as they seem; besides weren't you listening earlier? I told you had been training in the extreme martial arts and survival since the age of 4." Videl looked dumbfounded at that.

"But no normal person could survive training at that age."

"Who said I was normal? Any way I think you had better watch your buckets they seem to be slipping Miss Satan." Sure enough Videls arms were shaking so much the water was in danger of spilling. Gohan sighed seeing the pained look on her face and took her took buckets off of her.

"What are you doing?" she demanded

"Look the weight of these buckets is literally nothing to me and besides I'm bored I hoped the extra weight would make things more interesting however I was wrong they are still weightless to me." Videl looked at Gohan and wondered just who was he?


	3. Chapter 3

Gohan goes to high school part 3

Hi Guys sorry it's been a while but I've been busy. Thank you all for the reviews they really do mean a lot to me. Also just want to say for whoever bothers reading these that if you do not like my style of writing then don't read it's very simple, now that that's off my chest one more thing before we continue, I have been thinking about pairings and I thank you all for your opinions however It still isn't final yet…sorry.

Mr Bird looked at his watch he had left his 2 students in the hall for more than 25mins now, that should teach Son to back chat me he thought with a dark smile.

Gohan saw Mr Bird coming towards the door and quickly handed Videl her buckets back.

"Now you two I hope you have learnt your lesson or should I leave you out here longer?" His voice booming through the deserted hall, Gohan screwed up his face in discomfort for the offending voice. Videl and Gohan made their way into the classroom just in time to pack up for lunch. Gohan made his way over to a large oak tree at the edge of the school field and opened his food capsule; he rubbed his hands together getting ready to dive into his lunch when the bubbly blonde from his first lesson showed up.

"Hey Gohan, do you want to eat with us today?" She asked looking at him expectantly.

"Who is included in the 'us'?" He replied one eye still on his lunch.

"Me, Sharpener and Videl." She said pointing at the spot where the other two were tucking into their sandwiches.

"No thank you, if you wish to eat with me Erasa then feel free to sit with me, if Sharpener wishes to sit here then I will not be happy but I can get along for your sake. However I refuse to allow ape Jr to ruin my lunch." With that he began to eat as Erasa slowly left obviously in turmoil as to whether she should eat with her usual crowd or the new boy. Gohan watched her head over to Videl and Sharpener and the former growing more and more agitated the longer that Erasa spoke until she snapped. Videl stormed over to Gohan almost upturning what remained of his lunch in the process.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? YOU ARE INVITED TO EAT WITH THE DAUGHTER OF THE WORLD SAVIOR AND REFUSE! AND ON TOP OF THAT YOU CALL ME AN APE?! HOW DARE YOU! WHAT HAS CRAWLED UP YOUR ARSE AND DIED? WHAT DID I DO TO YOU THAT MAKES YOU SO DISRESPECTFUL OF ME AND MY FAMILY? HUH?" She stood there breathing heavy trying to catch her breath, looked up at him only to find he was still eating his lunch with one hand over his ear. A look of disbelief crossed her face as she waited for his reply if there would be any. Gohan finished his lunch and licked the juices off of his fingers before sitting back against the tree and took a deep breath in and out before replying.

"Ok first the only thing that's the matter with me is the fact that people in this school don't seem to have ability to talk quietly. Second as I said before you would ruin my lunch, third I called you ape jr so technically I called your father an ape and because that is how I see him, big and stupid (my apologies to apes) Next, as far as I can tell nothing crawled up my arse and died but I think it might have done with you. Lastly, you scream at me all day when I haven't raised my voice to you at all, your father does not deserve my respect he has dealt what one could call a personal blow to me and my family and as such I do not worship the ground you walk on. I believe that answers all your questions now if you will excuse me I would like to use the restroom before PE, unless you want to accompany me so you can yell more, although judging how loud you yell I would hear you from outside the restroom." With that Gohan wandered off leaving Videl angry and slightly confused Sharpener much the same and Erasa in awe.

The bell rung signalling the end of lunch and the students filed into the changing rooms to find Gohan already dressed for PE (pair of jogging bottoms and baggy shirt)

"Hey Son, that's not PE uniform" Sharpener said getting his own horrible shorts and shirt on both with the school logo on.

"I must have missed the memo." Gohan replied heading to the gym. Once all the students were changed and in the gym the coach came out introduced the lesson.

"Today we are starting a new module, Martial arts. We have a guest teacher for today only so be sure to listen to his wisdom. Please welcome MR SATAN." All the students cheered as he come through the door, Videl cheered for him knowing that the new student would be put in his place.

"YEAH WHO'S YOUR CHAMP?! Now Martial arts is a serious business not just anyone can do it you know. You have to be born to do it like me, so anyone with more than 3 years' experience over to the left, the rest of you to the right." Slight chaos as the students made their way to the correct sides of the room. On the left were Videl, Gohan, Sharpener and 5 other guys. Mr Satan looked at the left side before addressing them.

"Not as many as I hoped however an even number so not bad, line up introduce yourselves and what your experience is starting with Videl." He ordered

"Videl Satan, Satan style for 8 years." She said proudly knowing she was one of the young ones to start martial arts.

"Sharpener Pencil, Satan style 6 years."

"Shin Hyashi, Satan style 4 years."

"Mark Abe, Satan style 5 years."

"Ryo Tanaka, Satan style 3 years."

"Dan Watanabe, Satan style 6 years."

"Jun Mori, Satan style 5 years."

"Gohan Son, Demon style 13 years paired with Kame style 9 years, Saiyan style 7 years and Crane style 3 years." Everyone looked at Gohan like he was crazy.

"Hey kid you can't know all those styles." Mr Satan said

"Why not?" Gohan replied

"Well it takes years for people to learn a style and besides 13 years in Demon style? You would have been what 4? And whose is the demon style?"

"No Mr Satan I started survival at 4 I was about 4 and a half as to who it is I'm sure if you looked hard enough you could figure it out." Videl chose this moment to jump in the conversation,

"Hey daddy this is the new kid Gohan, he insulted my choice of clothing, insulted our family name and you, he seems to think that you dealt him a personal blow at some point or another."

"Oh he did, did he? Well then 'Gohan' who do you think you are picking on my sweet pea? I don't remember ever dealing you a blow but I will soon and it will be physical. What do you have to say about that?" Mr Satan said getting as close to Gohan as possible.

"I am not surprised you don't remember it was some time ago now, however time does not heal as well as they say it does. I think you are one of the most senile, idiotic, cruel, money grabbing liars I have ever met and I don't care if I get the frying pan for saying because it needed to be said. Tomorrow will be the 7 year anniversary of cells defeat and whilst you all celebrate your 'hero's triumph, some people will be morning what was lost on that day, so just remember that." Gohan said addressing the class, Mr Satan looked sheepish at the boy who had just stood up to him before replying,

"You mean some people supported cell?" he asked looking confused, Gohans' eyes found his before he practically snarled at him. He pulled Mr Satan towards him by the shirt and whispered,

"Some of us lost a lot that day while you were cowering behind a rock." He let him go to face class as he carried on. "That day was a miracle day for many, those who had lost fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters, friends had found them alive again the next day, but there is a very small minority whose loved ones didn't return that day. These people burn with jealousy on each anniversary, they have a rage that will never go and a heart that keeps on breaking. You wave your 'achievement' in their faces and these people cry themselves to sleep, try to act like they are fine so the rest of the family might believe it, they comfort their mothers and brothers as they break down again and again hoping this year they might come back. But guess what, THEY NEVER DO. SO YOU CAN CELEBRATE YOUR 'DEFEAT' OF CELL BUT DON'T ASK EVERYONE ELSE TO WATCH!" Gohan screamed at the end as he left the gym leaving half the girls in tears and everyone else stunned, it never occurred to them that some people didn't come back. They just assumed because their parents came back so did everyone else's. They looked on after him all thinking the same thing. 'Who is Gohan?'

Gohan sat in the changing room with his head in his hands trying to calm down when his watch started to beep, Gohan raised his head to look at it and sighed he clicked a button to stop the beeping and slowly got up, he reached into his bag and got out a small pot. Unscrewing the lid he tipped one into his hand and looked at it resentfully before putting it into his mouth and swallowing it and putting the cap back on the pot. He looked at the pot it was the same as it always was but he despised the necessary pills just the same. He sighed again and got up to put them away when he heard a male voice at the door, "I hope they aren't illegal"


	4. Chapter 4

Gohan goes to high school part 4

Ok guys allow me to explain something that will help you understand the story later, the way I see it Dende can't fix everything. That is all.

Gohan looked up to the doorway of the locker rooms to see Sharpener standing there with his arms crossed.

"Seriously Sharpener? 'I hope they aren't illegal?' that's the best you could come up with? First off do I look like the type to do illegal drugs? And even if I did why would I bring them to a school?" Sharpener walked further into the room letting the door shut behind him.

"How should I know you're the one who is all mysterious and secretive?" Gohan sighed and threw the pot at Sharpener.

"They are prescribed you dunce, check the label if you don't believe me." Sharpener caught the pot and read the label

"Whoa you get these directly from Bulma Briefs?" He said handing them back so they could be put back in Gohans bag. Sharpener made his way over to where Gohan was still sat on the floor and joined him.

"Look man, I want to start over. When you first arrived and you didn't respect Videl I lost all rationality but even I realise that she has way too much arrogance about her, it feels like I'm constantly walking on egg shells. I want a friendship where I can have a laugh and a joke without having a threat of getting beaten to a bloody pulp, but also want to be able to talk to a friend you know if things get rough. What you said to everyone back there, we just….. I just didn't realise that some never made it back. My dad came home and so we celebrate every year but obviously someone close to you didn't, I'm sorry man it must be hard." Gohan looked up at Sharpener a little shocked, he was the last person he would have thought would be coming and talking to him like this. He thought long and hard before he replied.

"I can't promise I will be the greatest friend in the world nor can I promise I will be open with you about anything. There is a lot to me and most of it I wouldn't want anyone else to know. As you have already guessed I'm not your everyday normal guy so if you are looking for someone to guy chat with you looking in the wrong place. I don't want to cause waves between you and Satan but if you still want a friend in me then I guess that's what I'm here for anyway." Sharpener smiled,

"I told Videl I intended to befriend you before I came in, long story short our friendship came to a swift end. As for you not being normal, I think a blind man could see that but normal is over rated anyway and I respect your privacy as much as you respect mine." Sharpener stuck out his hand towards Gohan and smiled; Gohan looked at the hand and the Sharpener then back to the hand and finally took it smiling as well. He could tell this would be a long friendship.

Back in the gym Videl and Hercule had got the class doing drills depending on their skill level; Erasa stopped hers and walked over to Videl.

"Videl, don't you think you should go talk to Gohan?" She asked tentatively

"No why should I?"

"Well all I'm saying is he isn't a bad guy really and you heard what he said, he is obviously hurting someone didn't come back and he's upset maybe you should just start again with him."

"How is it my fault if someone remained dead, nothing I can do about it. If he wants to be a cry baby then let him."

"VIDEL! How could you say that, your mum came back but imagine if she didn't how would you feel?"

"My mum came back to life only to leave us I only see her on weekends. Erasa I have seen my fair share of pain and suffering not to mention the horrible things I see as a helper of the police." Erasa sighed and hung her head

"Videl you know nothing of true horror or pain, my auntie shoved me into a closet and told me to hide then I had to watch as that monster drained her life, I had to be perfectly quiet whilst watching her clothes drop to the floor without even a corpse. I was ecstatic when she came back to life so I know how he feels, I only felt it for a day he has felt it for 7 long years and quite frankly I don't know how he has done it. So Videl if you don't go and give him a chance then you are obviously not the person I thought you were and I will walk away from this friendship right now." Videl smiled widely and then began to laugh.

"Oh come off it Erasa you would never walk away from our friendship, you wouldn't have the popularity without me." Erasa glared at the dark haired girl and turn on her heel and walked away, Videl stopped laughing.

"Hey get back here Erasa what do you think you are doing? You can't walk away from me!" Videl shouted across the gym.

Sharpener and Gohan were still in the locker room talking trying to get to know each other a little better.

"So your mum really did make you study as soon as you could talk?" Gohan nodded "Wow bummer, my dad doesn't care if I get good grades or not, he says education only gets you so far" Gohan and Sharpener laughed at his impression of his father, suddenly a blonde blur came into the room and threw itself at Gohan and latched onto his neck. Regaining his senses he realised it was Erasa who was now hugging him and crying whilst muttering a load of nonsense that neither guy could decipher. Gohan being as emotionally awkward as he was had no idea how to console the weeping girl and looked at Sharpener who motioned for him to rub her back and hug her. Gohan did so and Erasa calmed down and got off of him then sat down and explained what had happened in the gym.

"So Gohan tell me more about you." Erasa said settling into the circle on the floor.

"Well there's not much to tell" both blondes scoffed but otherwise didn't interrupt. "I live in the mountains with my mother and younger brother, you know about my training and about my education I have a godmother who is famous, I suppose I might as well tell you it's Bulma Briefs since you would get it out of me eventually. That's about it I guess." Erasa and Sharpener looked stunned at the news that Bulma was his god mother.

"The Bulma Briefs, world famous scientist Bulma Briefs? That aside you know that's not what I meant when I asked about you. I didn't mean the cold hard facts; I meant what are your hobbies? Do you drive? Favourite hangouts? Usual teenage stuff." Gohan rubbed the back of his head

"I hate to say it guys but I don't have any hobbies, I don't have any spare time for things like that so no I don't drive either. I don't hangout really well I guess you could say the lookout but that's only for meetings really so no, no hangouts, like I said I'm not normal. I've had a busy life." They couldn't believe it he literally had no life, Sharpener got an idea

"How about we pick a question and take it in turns to answer it and we all have to answer it will be an easy and fun way of getting to know each other?" The other two nodded in agreement and Erasa went first

"Ok let's see 3 favourite items you own, mine are: My necklace my auntie gave me, my compact mirror and the teddy I got for my tenth birthday." Sharpener answered next

"Ok mine are: my punching bag I have at home, the picture frame my younger cousin made for me and the watch my dad gave me." Finally it was Gohans turn to answer

"Ok mine are: my first sword that my mentor gave me, drawing of a lizard my little brother drew for me and a family heirloom." Sharpener asked the next question

"Ok guys 3 biggest fears mine are: being weak, wasps and enclosed spaces." Erasa was next

"Mine are: spiders, dark and feeling helpless. Ok Gohan you next."

"Mine are well I don't know most I just fear people dying and not being able to stop it or being blamed for it, Oh yeah and getting changed in front of people." He said with a shrug.

In the gym the class were cooling down, Hercule leaned on the wall thinking about what Gohan had said to him. Could it be him? Is he out for revenge? Does he blame me for hiding? Seriously he can't expect me to admit I lied now can he? What do I do? Hercule stood there pondering about Gohan whilst Videl was fuming about him. How dare he come in acting all innocent then throwing that rubbish at everyone? Suddenly its dads fault some people didn't make it back? And now he has cost me my two best friends!

"So why don't you like getting changed in front of people? You can't say you don't like your body I mean if you've been training for that long then you should be ripped." Sharpener said

"Well it's not my body shape I dislike, how do I explain this? The human body scars easily, there have been a few times over the years where I have been put in situations that will scar the body. Most of these are covered with clothing however the main reason is because when I get changed my scars are exposed for everyone to see and I'm not comfortable with that." Gohan explained cautiously. Erasa looked shocked

"You're an 18 year old man surely it couldn't be that bad, right?" Gohan just gave her a sad smile and said "You have no idea"


	5. Chapter 5

Gohan goes to high school part 5

Sorry for the long wait and thank you for the reviews.

Gohan arrived home after his first day of high school to be greeted by a hyperactive 7year old.

"Gohan look at what I caught today it's a beetle but mum got mad and told me to put it back outside but I didn't because I wanna keep it will you let me keep it Gohan? Please please please?" Goten begged.

"Whoa slow down there little buddy, if mum said you can't keep it them sorry but you have to put it back." Gohan replied very aware that his mother would get the frying pan out if he didn't say that. He put Goten down and went to greet his mother.

"Hi Son how was your first day of school?" She asked whilst greeting him with a hug

"It was a mixed bag." He replied indifferently

"Well did you make any friends?"

"Yeah two, both are in my classes so that should help me find my classes easier."

"Did you meet any girls?" Chi Chi asked with a glint in her eye

"Yeah one of my friends is a girl her name is Erasa, my other friend who is a guy his name is Sharpener. Oh and guess who else I met"

"Who dear?"

"The daughter of Hercule Satan, Videl Satan." Gohan replied with disgust

"I didn't know that idiot had a daughter! What was she like?"

"She was just as arrogant as he is. I made a simple inquiry about her attire and she goes ape at me, all she did all day was scream at me because I refused to bow at her feet."

"Well good for you Gohan, you know I don't condone rudeness to young ladies however in her case I will make an exception. Her family have dragged us and our friends through the mud and I won't have it anymore!"

Sharpener and Eraser walked home together after school since they live close to each other and they got talking about the days events.

"So Sharpie, what do you think of the new kid Gohan?" Erasa asked

"Well he seems decent enough but a mystery, I mean ok fair enough he fears being helpless but getting changed in front of people because he has scars? It seems a little off."

"Yeah I mean it can't be that bad, but maybe he will tell us, you know when he trusts us more I mean we have only known him a day and half of that was spent arguing."

"True Erasa very true. If only Videl had given him another chance, she really is losing grip on reality. I wonder who he lost at the cell games." Sharpener said trailing off in thought.

"I can't believe some people didn't come back, it must have been so heart breaking knowing so many other came back but not his loved one." Erasa replied sadly. They walked in silence from there each in their own thoughts both vowing to help this new boy with whatever troubled him.

NEXT DAY

"Bulma! Bulma! Where are you?" Gohan called through the many corridors of Capsule Corp until said person popped her head out of one of the labs.

"Oh Gohan nice to see you, Could you take him to regen tank 1 please and you can use the spare I'll be in to set them up in a minute." She smiled as she watched Gohan limp off with Vegita over his shoulder. Gohan put Vegita in the tank before hopping into the one next to it and waited for Bulma to set the programme, Luckily he still had a few hours before school began, more than enough time to heal have a shower and get to school.

Opening the tank Gohan stretched testing his newly healed muscles and went off in the direction of a shower. Bulma sat in the Kitchen reading the paper with her morning coffee, 'That boy always trains so hard to keep Vegita happy, upholding the Saiyan standard and making sure he makes his father proud by making sure his is strong enough to protect the Earth. When he doesn't train he studies to keep his mother happy, she wants him to be scholar but she also wants him to find a nice girl so she will have grandchildren. I don't know how he does it all we have all put too much on him, he never had a childhood and now he has all this pressure it's unfair on him.' Bulma sighed before putting her paper down as Gohan walked in looking slightly gloomy.

"Bulma I need a refill." Gohan said holding up the pot that was now empty, Bulma got up and went to a cupboard and retrieved the necessary medication and handed it to Gohan.

"Thanks." Gohan went to walk out but Bulma stopped him.

"Hey, I know today is hard but try and you will get through it, you always do and now from what you have told me you have two friends to help you through it." Bulma said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah I do but I also have a Satan in my class who I have to try not to murder today which is a lot harder than you may think considering how much she waves her father in my face." Gohan smiled gloomily and exited the kitchen to get ready for school.

Gohan arrived at the front entrance of OSH and sighed he could tell this would be a long day, he walked inside and to his first class, he knew he was early but he didn't care. He looked around the classroom and seeing no one he decided to take a seat at the back, today his fighting instinct would be high and knew that is anyone were to sit in a seat directly behind him he would be paranoid that he would be attacked and may end up just punching them. Sitting on the back row would combat this, as he sat down he began hearing more people in the halls obviously not wanting to go to their respective lessons before the bell but the sound just got on Gohan's nerves why did teenagers have to be so loud? Did no one teach them the blissful sound of silence? After a couple of minutes Erasa entered the room and waved to Gohan as she too made her way to the back.

"Hey Gohan How are you?" She asked, bubbly as ever

"I've been better Erasa, and yourself?"

"I'm fine but you shouldn't feel so down, I know what day it is but you have friends now and we are here is you need us." Gohan look at her and smiled

"Thanks Erasa but I'm not down I'm more 'on edge' meaning if our wonderful resident Satan doesn't keep her mouth shut today she may find herself understanding the interior workings of a brick wall." Erasa just smiled assuming Gohan was venting and exaggerating, she looked up when a few more students began filing in usually meaning the teacher was on their way. Sharpener sat the other side of Gohan and unfortunately for him when Miss Satan arrived the only space left was directly in front of him.

"Ok Class since today is the anniversary of Cell's defeat we will be studying the lead up to and defeat of Cell in every one of your lessons today." The class cheered as Gohan groaned and said "Great" under his breath.

"Now class since I am teaching your first lesson of the day I get to choose which section I teach you so can everyone open their books to page 114 Cells last stand, and can I have a volunteer to read. Erm yes Videl I think it's only fitting you read this bit." Videl put down her hand and smirked she stood up with her book and waited for silence so she could begin. Gohan who was sat behind her thought 'great I have to look at her and listen to her explain how her dad lied about defeating cell, just remember what mum said breathe and don't kill anyone' Gohan came out of his thoughts just as Videl began reading.

"Ok Cells last stand. After the gold haired fighters had been defeated with ease Hercule Satan stepped in challenging the terrifying monster to a real fight. Hercule demanded that Cell fight a fair fight when he didn't use light tricks and explosives to try and win, Cell was outstanded that someone could see through his dirty tricks and immediately tried to back down. Mr Satan knew this was just another trick of Cells and dealt Cell his famous Satan punch and Cell was defeated. Hercule turned to the fake fighters and demanded that they stopped using their light trick to fool the world into believing they were real martial artists. The tricksters all got on their knees and begged for forgiveness from the champ but Hercule saw this as another trick and sent them away telling them that they would never be true martial artists and would never be good enough to train under him. The tricksters were never seen again, but Hercule Satan saved the Earth that day and as a reward the gods allowed all the people Cell had killed to return from the dead." Videl finished and sat down, behind her Gohan had his eyes closed trying to remain calm, he breathed deeply unable to believe the lies in the textbook, sure he knew it wouldn't be accurate but 'The tricksters all got on their knees and begged for forgiveness' and the gods rewarded him? It was too much, how far had they bastardised this?

Erasa had noticed Gohan was breathing in an odd way and stuck her hand up to gain the teachers' attention.

"Sir, Gohan isn't feeling well can I take him to the nurse?" The teacher nodded his consent and Erasa grabbed Gohans arm and whisked him out the room.

In the hall Erasa tried to head towards the Nurses office but Gohan had other plans and headed to the roof with Erasa still hanging on to him. Out in the open Gohan let the fresh air fill his lungs hoping it would calm him down but he was too far gone, he knew the only way to get this out now was to power up then gradually bring it back down, or bead someone to a bloody pulp but that wasn't an option. He knew he was running out of time he hadn't opened his eyes for fear they were already teal, but Erasa was still with him.

"Erasa you have to go, go back to class I'll be fine now thanks." H tried but Erasa was having none of it.

"No Gohan what's wrong why won't you open your eyes?"

"Erasa GO NOW!" He tried hoping if nothing else it would scare her away but she didn't budge. Gohan who was now on his knees struggling to fight back the transformation that threatened to take over, he couldn't speak he knew what was going to happen was inevitable. He already had sparks of energy surrounding his body on and off. He gave in and with a short shout he fully transformed into a super Saiyan. He got up, opened his eyes and turned around to find Erasa looking straight at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Gohan goes to high school part 6

_Hi before I begin with this chapter I think a couple of the reviews need to be answered so firstly_

SCStaff: Thank you for the review and after rereading the chapters I realise what you mean and will do my best to start proof reading my work before I upload it.

Jarno: At the moment Gohan isn't a Vegeta clone however he has taken on a lot of his traits, this will be explained later. Gohan is not exactly like him though otherwise he would do nothing but train and yell at his mother to stop being a banshee. I didn't want to develop Videls character other than the side note I made in chapter one because I want her to be as black and white as that. The reason I have decided to make a big deal about the fact that he started training at the age of 4 is because it seems to be something that isn't done in the dbz world. I know people begin their chosen sport at about 4 or 5 but it doesn't seem to happen that way in dbz so I thought I would stick to that.

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter_

Erasa stared at Gohan, the new boy whom she had only known for a day, this stranger who had a body littered with scars that didn't show, who had scared the world saviour was a gold fighter. She didn't know how to react, scared? He had power beyond anyone's wildest dreams. Happy? Her new friend was a legend. Awestruck? Well just look at him. Angry? Why didn't he tell her? Well he had only known her for a day she supposed.

As Erasa continued her mental conflict she vaguely noticed 2 figures approaching from the sky, as they landed she lifted her head to get a good look at the 2 newcomers. The first was short he had black hair and didn't look happy to be there, he stood with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. The second arrival was obviously not of this world, his skin was green, he had pointy ears and wore a cape and turban. This 'person' looked worried not angry, they walked over to where Gohan and her were standing.

"Gohan what happened?" Piccolo asked trying to calm Gohan down

"I got irritated by the lies in the school text book about the cell games, I tried to calm down but my energy escalated too quickly and well yeah." Gohan replied gesturing to his super Saiyan form. Vegeta sighed at he made his way over to the other two

"What about the girl? Who is she and what does she know?" Vegeta asked waving a hand wildly at Erasa. Gohan looked over at her and sighed

"Her name is Erasa, I met her yesterday and she's a friend."

"YOU MET HER YESTERDAY! HOW MUCH HAVE YOU TOLD HER? WHAT DOES SHE KNOW OF OUR RACE? YOU LET HER SEE YOU LIKE THIS ARE YOU AN IDIOT! WE HAVE CAREFULLY GUARDED OUR SECRETS FOR YEARS AND NOW YOU DO SOMETHING THIS STUPID, YOU REALLY ARE THE SON OF KAKAROT! Vegeta yelled at him he then took a deep breath before turning to Erasa

"How much do you know?"

"Not much he is one of the gold fighters." Erasa answered still in shock. Piccolo who had now calmed Gohan enough that he had gone back to base form turned to Vegeta.

"Vegeta what does this mean?"

"It means the medications aren't working anymore." He replied gravely, he grabbed Erasa by the back of her shirt and flew off with her as Piccolo and Gohan followed closely behind all heading to capsule corp.

Erasa was dangling god knows how many feet in the air only being held by the back of her shirt by a man she didn't know and quite frankly scared her, but she had to admit the feeling of the wind in her face was nice, she had always wanted to fly and this was as close as she was going to get so she decided to put her arms out and enjoy it while she could.

Once the four arrived at capsule corp they immediately went in search of Bulma dragging Erasa with them so she didn't go wandering off, once they found her Piccolo began explaining what happened.

"It would seem that something at school rubbed Gohan the wrong way but his energy went sky high, he made it to the roof before he transformed, the girl behind me saw the whole thing. We brought her with us because we need to decide the best course of action, do we tell her or erase her memory? Also any idea why the medication Gohan is taking isn't working anymore?"

"Hey wait a minute; I have a name, its Erasa and who said I want my memory erased? Why can't you just tell me what's going on? I may have only known Gohan for a day but I'm his friend and I wouldn't do anything that would hurt him." Erasa pleaded, Bulma looked at her and then back at the others.

"I don't think that's important right now, we need figure out what is going on with Gohan and then we can sort out Erasa although I do need to point out that the machine for erasing memories hasn't been fully tested yet. Now Gohan to medical lab please." Bulma said leading the way, Erasa trailed behind not sure what to do or what was going on; they want to get rid of my memories? How bad could it be? What have they been keeping secret? It's all so confusing.

They arrived at the medical lab and Gohan got in the tank (like a regeneration tank puts them in a sleep state but instead of healing it allows Bulma to diagnose problems easier)

"Hey Erasa I'll explain everything when I get out ok? Actually I have a better idea, Bulma you judge if you think she can handle it you can show her whilst I'm in here ok?" Gohan said, Bulma nodded and Gohan entered the sleep state. She turned to Piccolo who was looking curiously at her.

"Is he going to be ok?" Piccolo raised a brow

"That is you're only question? Not 'are you sure he won't drown in that?' or 'What the hell just happened?' or even 'Who are you people?' just is he going to be ok?"

"Well I assume he wouldn't get in it if he would drown, and as for everything else Gohan said Bulma would show me something that would explain." Bulma decided to step in at this point

"Well what he said was if I think you can handle it and I'm just not sure if you can." She turned back to the machine trying to diagnose the problem.

"Well could you at least tell me what happened to Gohan? Why is he taking medication in the first place?" Erasa pleaded desperate for some information. Vegeta stepped out of the shadows

"No we can't tell you anything, Bulma is the best judge of character and if she doesn't deem you ready for this information then we won't give it to you, the answers to your questions are all tied together, to tell you one answer would most likely just confuse you more." Erasa sighed and plopped down on a chair, she knew he took medication, Sharpener had told her. He was a gold fighter, she had found that out today but she couldn't think of anything else that would give her a clue as to what these secrets were. How do you convince a woman you have only just met that you would never tell the secrets of a guy you have only known for one day? Bulma turned away from the machine.

"Ok as far as I can tell it's not the medication that's the problem, Gohan has increased his power enormously since he first began the medication. In theory all I would have to do is increase the strength of the medication but….." Bulma trailed off.

"But the side effects are unknown" Vegeta finished for her sighing knowing exactly what that meant. Piccolo growled they all knew what increasing the strength could mean, Gohan had been lucky so far but his luck would run out in the end.

"Ok look I may not know Gohan well and I may not know any of you or what you are talking about, but Gohan is my friend and I want to help anyway I can, if you can't or won't trust me then just erase my memory already and drop me off at home, because I can't just sit here and pretend I'm fine when Gohan is floating in some weird tank of liquid and I haven't got a clue how worried I should be!" Erasa shouted at them, Bulma smiled.

"Maybe you should know but give a minute to figure this out first ok?" Erasa nodded satisfied that she would get at least some answers

"Ok Vegeta first off is it even possible to concentrate the medication and for it to still work?" Piccolo asked trying to get some order back to the room

"Honestly Namek I don't know. Gohan is uncharted territory; we took a great risk doing what we did in the first place the dose and strength was carefully monitored until we got the balance right. Messing with it now may have undesired affects, let alone increasing it. But what other option to we have? Would it be an idea to wake him up and ask him if he even wants it increased?" Piccolo shook his head.

"No Gohan has always said that with matters such as this he trusts the three of us to do what we feel is best. We have time to think he can be in that tank for days and he will be fine. I suggest the four of us leave the medical lab for now and clear our heads so we can think properly, also we need to fill in the kid." Piccolo said gesturing to Erasa. They went out to the garden with refreshments just a drink each for Piccolo, Erasa and Bulma but a feast for Vegeta.

"I thought you said you were going to show me something that would explain everything?" Erasa questioned.

"Yes dear but we feel it would be easier on you if we explain it to you first and then if you want to we can show you, it's better this way." Bulma explained

"Listen what we are going to tell you is Gohans life story amongst other things that you will need to know to understand various parts of the story. You will find things out that you may not believe but I assure you it's all true. If you want the knowledge taken away afterwards or we feel like you're not taking it well we will take the memories from you, it's not a threat we are reassuring you that you don't need to keep this information." Vegeta explained.

"I thought you said the machine was untested what if it kills me?" Erasa asked in a panic. Piccolo smiled

"Relax we will get Dende to do it, it will just leave you weak for a few days." Erasa took a deep breath

"Ok I'm ready to listen."


End file.
